Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)
"Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)" von A.R. Rahman and the Pussycat Dolls ft. Nicole Scherzinger ''ist auf der Best Buy Edition von ''Just Dance 2, auf Just Dance Just Dance:Extra Songs, Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of, Just Dance Now und Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer Original Die Tänzerin ist eine Frau mit langem, kastanienbraunem Haar, welche zu einem Pferdeschwanz zur Seite geflochten sind. Sie trägt silberne Ohrringe, einen violett-roten und lilanen Sari mit blauen Rändern und lila Stiefel. Just Dance Now In dem Just Dance Now Remake, hat sie eine sehr veränderte Farbpalette. Sie hat einen Leuchteffekte, ihre Hautfarbe ändert sich von weiss zu schwarz, und ihre Klamotten sind verändert worden. Sie sind nun dunkelrot, gold und cyan anstatt violett-rot, blau und lila. Ihr Haar ist jetzt hellblau. JaiHo!.png|Original jaihodestiny.png|Remake Fatima_mashup_coach_1_big.png Kulisse Original Die Kulisse erinnert an eine Straße in Indien, mit Häusern und Läden. Hinter der Tänzerin ist ein Wagen mit blinkenden Lichtern. In der Best Of Version fällt Konfetti herunter. Just Dance Now Im Remake wurde die Kulisse drastisch verändert. Die Tänzerin ist jetzt vor einigen Gebäuden, auf die Lichtmuster projiziert werden. Ab und zu wird die Kulisse komplett dunkel, und nur die Lichtmuster bleiben. Gold Moves Es gibt 2 Gold Moves in diesem Tanz: 'Beide: '''Bewege schnell deine Hände zur Seite. JaiHobothgoldmoves.png|Both Gold Moves JH GM.gif|Both Gold Moves ''in-game Auftreten in Mashups Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) ''tritt in folgenden Mashups auf: * ''Crucified * Fatima '(World Music) ' * I Like It * Jamaican Dance *''Limbo'' * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Super Bass * #thatPOWER * Wild Captions Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) erscheint in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Folgende Bezeichnungen tragen ihre Tanzbewegungen: * Bollywood * Bollywood Babe * Bollywood Circle * Bombay Hips * Bombay Twist * Calling Ganesh * Darjeeling Express * Feel Bollywood * Indian Wave * Pray For Parvati Trivia *Der Tanz und die Tänzerin erinnern an das offizielle Musikvideo. * Die Stiefel wurden von ''Heart of Glass'' wiederbenutzt.. * Das ist der zweite Song von den Pussycat Dolls. Der erste ist ''When I Grow Up'' im selben Spiel. * Das ist das erste Lied welches in vier Spielen erscheint, ohne ein DLC zu sein. Andere Lieder sind ''Spectronizer'' und ''Nitro Bot''. Gallery Jaihojd2.jpg|Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) jaiho.png|Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) (JD:GH/BO) jaihoyouaremydestiny.jpg|Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) (Remake) OH MY GOD 2.jpg|JD Now HD Remake OH MY GOD.jpg|Another photo Of The HD Remake jaihoremakesh.png|The remade Just Dance Now version; now the dancer turns black. JH JDNOW DANCER.png|The Just Dance Now HD Remake Dancer. jaihopictos.png|Pictograms jaihojdnow.png|A comparison between the Just Dance 2 version and the Just Dance Now version Jaihomenu.png JaiHo!(You Are My Destiny)BetaPictogram1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 JaiHo!(YouAreMyDestiny)BetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 jaiho_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover JH Menu.gif|In the Just Dance Unlimited menu 424.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' Avatar Videos Category:Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Solo Songs Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Bollywood Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:00's Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Medium Songs Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Beta Elements Category:Around-The-World Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:R&B Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016